1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet type printer that has a blower for promoting drying of ink that has been applied to a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an inkjet type printer, in order to shorten the drying time for the ink that is applied to a sheet, preferably means for promoting the drying of the ink are provided. The printer that is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-152902 is constructed so that air that is discharged from a fan that is provided in a suction platen returns upward through a blower duct and flows over the platen to efficiently recover ink mist. This does not mean that the drying of a sheet is promoted, however, airflow is formed over the sheet, and as a result, is considered to also function to promote the drying of ink.
The construction disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-152902 is such that a blower fan that forms airflow inside the printer is below the inkjet head and furthermore is embedded below the platen. Ink mist floats on the air that is sucked in by the suction platen, so it becomes easy for the ink mist to adhere to the fan directly below causing the fan to become dirty. Therefore, it is necessary to perform maintenance frequently, however, in the case of the printer disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-152902 maintenance is structurally difficult to perform.